


Something to Celebrate

by ineedthislikeaholeinthehead



Series: Til Death Do Us Part [3]
Category: American Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Richlee - Fandom, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Engagement, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:37:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3290591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedthislikeaholeinthehead/pseuds/ineedthislikeaholeinthehead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard and Lee have been engaged for over a month... And no one knows! </p><p>Richard is sure he's about to blurt it out to any one who will listen, so he needs Lee's help in figuring out how to do it properly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let's Just Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laurelin (Lintelomiel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lintelomiel/gifts).



> After I posted "Burning the Candle at Both Ends, Forever" (which is the absolute sappiesr title ever create in the world, right? Does any one else roll their eyes at me as much as I do? I don't think its possible!) and a little gentle prodding from Laurelin, I had to write the next part. 
> 
> All obvious disclaimers apply.  
> Richard and Lee belong only to their beautiful selves, this is entirely a work of fiction, I have no clue if they are actually together (though I whole heartedly love the idea of it) and the only benefit I derive from this work is getting to gush over how wonderful these two are with anyone willing to comment- aka I get absolutely no monetary gain.

Richard loved waking up to sunrise on the farm. He'd get up, brew tea and take a cup out on the porch and watch fresh sunlight bathe over everything, then going back inside to make coffee and wake up Lee.

Most days, fresh coffee wasn't enough to stir Lee. Both had become accustomed to private mornings, and after the last few years growing together, they were still navigating which days were "let's get up together and spend the entire day glued to each other!" and which days were "please don't look at me until after breakfast."

They were doing relatively well, though. 

This particular morning, Richard was surprised when Lee walked up behind him, planting a scratchy kiss on the back of his neck before wrapping his arms around Richard's shoulders, intentionally making a point of the fact that he was wearing the positively gorgeous engagement ring Richard had slipped on his finger over a month ago.

"Good morning, beautiful." Lee whispered into Richard's ear, his warm breath sending chills down Richard's spine and beyond. He took Lee's left hand and turned around to get a proper kiss. 

"Has anyone ever told you you look amazing first thing in the morning?" Richard asks.

"I seem to recall you telling me I looked like hell warmed over yesterday."

"Well, you look measurably better today." He said, giving him another peck on the lips, and handing him a mug which Lee put right back down, holding onto the counter with both hands, Richard between him.

"You're wide awake this morning." Richard said after giving him the deep, passionate kiss he was looking for. 

"It's a good day to be awake."

"Oh? Pray tell, do let us know what we're doing today." Richard teased.

"Absolutely nothing."

"Ah, your favorite."

"Did you have anything special in mind?"

"Well, if we have the whole day, We might as well sort a few things out."

Lee groaned. "That sounds like chores."

"How is a little planning over our engagement announcement a chore?"

Lee gave him a look that said it all. 

He had been absolutely fine accepting the ring. Richard didn't doubt for a second Lee's intention to spend the rest of their life together. But, when and where Lee would sport the (admittedly extravagant) jewelry was very obvious- in private, on days when he was sure no one would see it.

It wasn't in Richard's nature to flaunt worldly possessions, but the symbolism wasn't lost on him here. 

Lee and Richard had lived their lives together so far very privately, and it had worked for them. They knew what they were, and didn't need any sort of words to lay claim to each other. 

But, something changed for Richard when Lee said yes to him. All of a sudden, he had a word that meant something exciting. There was so much promise to enjoy now, and Lee didn't seem to be on board with the celebration. 

They hadn't even told friends and family, much less their management and PR teams. And Richard was itching to get on the same page with Lee before going into  
any possibly uncomfortable meetings. 

He wasn't naive, the people who dealt with his career- though they had tentatively suggested a few "harmless dates" in the past, had been halfway decent about not pushing the subject, and they had all gotten well enough along by simply not speaking of his private life other than to make sure he was available for work. But this would certainly stir up some sort of sentiments.

Both Lee and Richard had been extremely busy in the last few weeks- it had been easy to excuse away the prospect of having this serious conversation over Skype, and equally easy to fall into each other's tired arms at the end of the long days with simply no energy for what could potentially become a confrontation.

But now they were home- real home- and they'd had a fulfilling night next to each other in bed, and absolutely no pressing restrictions on their time for the entire day. It was far past time for Lee to help Richard understand why he wasn't ready for this.

"Richard, you know I love you." That sounded exactly like the sort of sentence that had a "but" and Lee provided it "But why do we have to do this?"

"We don't HAVE to do anything, Lee. I just don't see why you don't want to."

"If I wanted everyone knowing about my life, I've had plenty of chances to provide details."

"And you don't think this changes anything?" Richard says, motioning towards Lee's engagement ring.

"Of course it changes things- between us. But it doesn't concern any one else. Making big announcements about personal stuff is, well, I'm surprised you would even consider it."

Richard sighed. He understood where Lee was coming from. He did value his privacy, just as much- if not more- than Lee himself. But this felt different, and he wanted to express it right, so he treaded as lightly as he could.

"I think I know what you're speaking to. From a professional standpoint, I completely agree, it's not worth the hassle to go around flaunting your personal life for attention. It detracts from the art, and it's trashy."

"Exactly."

"And we can't pretend that, even in 20-bloody-15 an announcement like this isn't going to cause a, well... at least a few ruffled feathers."

"To say the least."

"I am not trying to dismiss anything having to do with our carer choices." This, too, sounded exactly like the sort of sentence that had a "but" and Richard continued, "But, what would we be doing in this circumstance if we weren't actors?"

"We wouldn't know each other if we weren't actors. I'd probably be living in a gutter somewhere, miserable and not knowing why."

Richard rolled his eyes. Neither one of them could stomach the idea of not acting, but Lee had a certain dramatic flair about the prospect. Which was fair. It was all he knew, a fact that brought a certain humbleness to him that Richard absolutely adored.

"Just for one moment, use that delightful imagination of yours to envision a world where we worked at something else, had still found each other, and we're looking at engagement with out the cloud of celebrity overhead."

Lee stayed silent, Richard could see him attempting to navigate in this scenario, the same way he would slip into any other character's skin. 

"Would that Lee not be telling his friends and family, and frankly, any one else who wanted to know?"

"Probably not."

"I sure as hell wouldn't be."

"Really?" Lee squinted his eyes at Richard, skeptically.

"Lee, I love you. And yes, I'm not a loud man, but that doesn't mean I don't want the occasional out of character allowance to shout it from the rooftops." Lee didn't look convinced. 

"I don't like that our jobs are creating a scenario where we can't even tell our friends and families amazing news."

"Richard, you're being over dramatic."

"I have a right to be! The most perfect man in the world has agreed to spend his life with me, and I haven't been able to brag about it to a single soul!" Lee laughed. 

He was nothing near perfect, and Richard knew it, and had no problem flirtatiously pointing it out when the occasion arose.

"Lee, I know you think it's funny, but do you have any idea how hard it's been to not be able to gloat about this?" 

As Lee looked deep into Richard's (gorgeous) eyes, it suddenly hit him full force. Richard really DID love him that much... Just as much as he loved Richard. 

It suddenly all came into focus for Lee. They weren't engaged because that was simply the next step. They weren't just following through with a culturally accepted norm that you couple up, and they happened to be witnessing a slowly changing atmosphere where two men could participate in this ritual. 

There was something very real, albeit a bit scary and still not quite popular in their field, about their relationship. Lee finally digested the fact that Richard and he were entering marriage territory.

The realization was overwhelming, Lee gulped down a few tears, and wrapped his arms around Richard, smacking him with a kiss he wasn't expecting. 

"That's not really an answer." He teased. 

"Let me give you an answer then." He said, and dragged Richard back to the bedroom.


	2. Chapter 1.5: unneccesary smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee shows Richard how much he loves him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not necessary to the plot of the story. But Idaus asked for more and I'm not quite finished editing the next chapter, even still.. I lofe giving commenters what they ask for! 
> 
> I figured some one out there might be interested in exactly what happens after the end of chapter one. Besides everyone knows happy sexy times are good for happy couples, right?

Lee pulled Richard into the bedroom with love in his eyes and lust in his heart. Richard throughly enjoyed the forceful kisses planted on his lips, cheeks and neck as Lee tugged at his shirt and playfully wrestled him onto the bed.

"I see right through you, Mr. Pace." He managed to get out between frantic tongue battles. 

"Oh, do you?" He asked, with a priceless the grin plastered over his face as he moved his hand under the elastic of Richard's pants.

"And if you think you're good enough at this to distract me all day... You've got another thing coming."

"That sounds like a challenge. And you know I'm positively superb."

"I'm not letting you get out of this that easily."

Lee smiled, as he kissed down Richard's stomach, his hand gently caressing the ever growing erection still trapped in cloth.

"I don't care. I just need to love you." 

He said before finally releasing Richard by pulling off his pants, and tentatively kissing his tip.

Lee was no stranger to a good cock, but Richard's was an especially great specimen. Uncut, Thick and long, he remembered the first time he's gotten a fair look at it, and wasn't quite sure how exactly he was going to handle something so big. 

Through eager experimentation, Lee had figured out exactly what to do, and acquired a good many tricks to get Richard positively writhing in pleasure. 

He wrapped his fingers around the base, and licked the tip again- knowing full well that it drove richard crazy- the anticipation was maddening but Lee had a swelling desire of his own to keep him teetering on the line between aroused and annoyed, so he continued slowly sucking in millimeters at a time.

"You're such a tease." Lee heard Richard say, and he popped off his cock entirely, still grinning from ear to ear. 

"I know." He stood up, pulling off his own pants before walking around the bed to pull out a bottle of lube from the nightstand. He crawled back in next to the now desperately aroused Richard.

Lee rubbed the lube over his hand, and wrapped it around Richard's cock, then kissed him fiercely while removing his hand and spreading more lube on it to slide between his ass cheeks. 

Richard shifts beside Lee, taking over so Lee can wrap his hand around his cock again. There is simply nothing better than the way Lee's ass feels, and an electric chill ran down his spine as Richard moved his finger through the tight opening. He applied more lube and stuck in two fingers.

Lee's hand abandoned Its rightful place around his cock to fully enjoy the exceptional experience Richard's fingers were eliciting. 

After a few minutes of Lee writhing and moaning on his hand, Richard ached for more, and he attempted to re-situate behind him, but Lee stops him, panting "No, stay there." As he pushed him down on his back and swung a leg over his thighs.

Lee slowly guided Richard inside. The intensity at this angle always overwhelmed Richard. It took a few minutes, but he bottoms out and they both moan with pleasure. 

"Just because you look amazing riding my cock doesn't mean you're getting out of talking later." Richard panted between earth shattering thrusts. 

Lee couldn't stop grinning or moving, and Richard wasn't sure that he was heard, but at the moment, he was too enthralled by the way Lee's ass felt to care.

It was a struggle, blindly fondling the bed, but Richard finally found the line and squeezed a gob onto his hand, then wrapped it around Lee's cock. 

Lee shuddered at the intensity, so entranced by the feeling of taking Richard that he wasn't sure he even needed anything else.

But now that Richard's hand was there, he knew just how much he needed it, and he rocked against him with newfound fervor. 

Richard struggled to keep himself together, finding a pace and pressure with his hand, simply enjoying the ministrations of Lee's hips, until it was too much for him.

Lee ground harder on Richard, taking him for all he had as they simultaneously came, moaning each other's names in raspy cries of ecstasy.

Breathless and dizzy, Lee cautiously dismounted and all but collapsed next to Richard, who wiped the sweat from Lee's trade mark brow and softly kisses each of his eye lids before he dropped his head into his chest and sighed contentedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I have a goal of becoming excellent at writing porn with out plot. Obviously, this sort of exists within the scope of a story, so I fail again, but I'm hoping I am getting better at it! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Richard doesn't let Lee out of it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee is amazing at sex, but Richard isn't going to let him get out of talkin about their relationship just because he's been well-fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I hate to fit a California Stereotype, but I have absolutely no idea if talking about weed constitutes needing to warn any one about drug use/mention?
> 
> So, just in case any one needs a warning, there is reference to marijunana use below.

Some people enjoyed a post coitus cigarette, but if Lee was at home when he got lucky, he much preferred a joint.

As he pulled one out of his nightstand, Richard scolded him.

"For gods sake, Lee! It's not even 9 in the morning!"

"Wake and bake, baby. You want a hit?"

"No." Richard wasn't opposed to the occasional joint, but it wasn't his preferred everyday indulgence.

"I can pour you a glass of wine." Richard puts his hand around Lee's and grabbed his lighter.

"Let's attempt to have this conversation while sober, first."

"Ok. Sorry." Lee responded, looking like a scolded puppy. "Tell me what we are going to do... And then, you're splitting this with me." 

And it sounded like a fair compromise to Richard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this is an incredibly short chapter. I'm sorry guys.- I didn't realize just how short it was!
> 
> Chapter 3 is an interesting one, I am going to try to get it edited and posted by the end of the day. (Fingers crossed!)
> 
> But it's 4:55 am, and that means it's time for some wake and bake!
> 
> (Just kidding.)
> 
> (It's not like *I* just got laid)
> 
> (Maybe :p)


	4. Richard gets his

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an unsatisfactory weekend abroad, Lee has a way of cheering Richard up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I feel like I need to address something here. 
> 
> Getting engaged as any couple is an extremely personal and special time for the couple, but sharing the news can also become a very personal experience for friends and family. 
> 
> I bring a certain level of experience to this by doing the notification part completely the wrong way- we literally changed our Facebook profiles the night she said yes- meaning that everyone near and dear to us found out on their news feeds. Beforehand, apparently, there were people who had no idea we were even a couple! 
> 
> Which brings me to a point I would like to emphasize- I believe whole heartedly that marriage between a same sex couple is just as valid and should be respected equally to marriages between opposite genders. 
> 
> That being said, same sex engagement announcements at this time in western culture bring with them an added level of anxiety because we are as a group still fighting for validity, and you would be surprised at who will react negatively to what should be some of the best news you ever get to share.
> 
> With that, And attempting not to reveal any thing for this chapter- I would like to clarify my original disclaimer.
> 
> While Richard and Lee are their own people, and I own absolutely nothing about their actual lives- everything written in this story is inspired by them, but the Richard and Lee in my story are creations of my imagination- and every other person featured or mentioned in this story is an original creation- all characters related to Richard and Lee in this story- and all of their reactions and opinions featured below- while they may potentially resemble actual people- are featured using creative license for the experience of this story.

Richard shifted. Even in the first class seats, two men well over 6 feet tall couldn't sit next to each other and remain completely comfortable for the entire flight back across the Atlantic. 

But Richard's discomfort most likely had more to do with the trip they were- finally- completing. 

Telling Lee's family about the engagement had gone exceedingly well. Richard had always felt welcomed by them, and it was perhaps because they had experienced such an overwhelmingly positive reaction from the few friends and family members who now knew that he had even found the courage to suggest that he and Lee take a long weekend in England to tell his family the good news in person.

His brother's reaction- which hadn't been poor... Not exactly... Should have been a good warning sign of things to come. And Richard admitted to himself that he'd felt a certain uneasiness that made him want to run away. But by that time, they'd flown and trained and driven so far, it seemed like too much of an insult that his own parents would hear about his son's engagement in a paper or from a neighbor.

Richard shifted again in his seat. They were half an hour from landing, but every minute felt like an eternity, and they would still have hours of driving to get home if they ever did get off the god forsaken plane. 

He had come to the conclusion that he could put the whole experience behind him- a sad chapter indeed- but one that would thankfully be over, once he could just get out of the airport. 

Lee put his hand- the gold band shining from the dim light of his iPad- on Richard's arm. "Almost home." He said, because he was afraid of what he might blurt out if he attempted to say anything else. 

He knew that things could be cold between Richard and his father. But every time he closed his eyes, Lee was again the fly on the wall- and the words "I love you, but I don't love this." Stung him again. 

And Lee knew things could have gone worse. He'd had his fair share of cringeworthy family gatherings with families that weren't quite expecting him as a partner choice. But he hated how terribly this specifically had gone, and he was convinced everything would look better if he could just get Richard out of the airport.

Richard squeezed Lee's hand, and didn't let go. It made the last few minutes on board tolerable.  
\---------------------  
Their bags retrieved, they stepped out into the sun and the noise. 

Richard had been so incredibly inside his own head that he'd forgotten about the time change. Nothing felt right. Weekends abroad were not his forte.

Lee hailed a taxi. Richard couldn't stop obsessing while he loaded their bags into the car. He should have ordered a car, he wanted to kick himself for forgetting what should have been such a simple task. Lee put his hand on the small of Richard's back and eased him into the backseat. When they were both settled, he gave the cabbie an address.

"I thought we were going to my flat to get the car."

"Relax. We'll get there."

"Lee, I just want to go home."

Lee wrapped his arm around Richard's shoulder and kissed his forehead. Most days, Richard would shy away from this sort of PDA. But today he moved into Lee's arms. The cab was warm and close enough to private, and today he simply wanted to disappear into Lee. 

"Just one stop, and then home, ok?"

Richard let his head slump into Lee's shoulder with an agreeable nod, closes his eyes, and even though their ride was only 15 minutes, Lee had to gently shake him awake when they got out.

They were in the diamond district. Richard recalled the familiar steps to Jerry's office- the same jeweler that had crafted the ring Lee was wearing. 

"What are we doing here?" He asked before Lee knocked on the door.

"I'll give you one guess." He said, with a sweet crooked smile that could've melted the frost of Santa's balls. 

"But why here?"

"You found an amazing jeweler, why would I bother reinventing the wheel?"

"And you know my jeweler because?"

"Because you have a habit of leaving your email open, and you never delete your browser history."

"You little snoop!" He said, and he was tired and depressed, but Lee could see a little bit of the real Richard starting to poke out through the fog of their awful weekend.

Jerry buzzed them inside.

"You, sir, are one lucky man." He told  
Lee. "Sorry. I know I was supposed to pick it up earlier."

"It's ok. I like this one." He says,optioning towards Richard. "So I make the time for you." 

"And here I thought I was your favorite, Jerry."

"It's not a competition."

"-because I'd win." Richard teased. 

"The only favorite today is me. Come on and see what we've got for you." 

They sat down and Jerry pulled out a box- a match to the classic one Richard had handed to Lee not too long ago. Lee took it, and opened it with Richard. 

His eyes widened. "Jerry, you're a genius."

"I know." The craftsman grinned from ear to ear. It wasn't a copy of Lee's ring, but there were enough similarities to ensure they were a match. Richard had thought the ring he'd gotten Lee was extravagant, but his ring made Lee's look like a Cracker Jack prize. 

Lee took the ring out of the box, and grabbed Richard's hand. 

"I don't want you to go around feeling naked." He said, slipping the ring onto his finger, adding. "Well..." With a sly smile and a glint in his eyes.

"You crazy fool." He said and used his newly bejeweled left hand to pull Lee's face to his.

"Not in here boys."

"Oh god, Jerry, don't be so homophobic". Lee joked.

"Ha! Hardly, dears. But there are more cameras in this office than both your last jobs combined. Even I don't know where all of them are!"

"So?" Richard asked, before taking Lee's breath away with a lip lock that nearly buckled his knees. 

"Alright. You made your point. Get out of here, for now!" Jerry teased. "Don't forget, the first anniversary is gold!"

\--------  
Back in the cab, Richard tried to remain a respectable distance away from Lee, which was impossible. By the time they'd finally made it to the flat, he was practically in Lee's lap. 

"Maybe we should just stay in the city tonight. Do you think everything would be alright?"

Lee pushes Richard against the door and pressed kisses against his lips, against his cheeks, against his neck. He fumbled for his keys and they tumble inside. 

"I think everything will be fine." He says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. I know I am noting to death. Sorry!
> 
> But I really feel like I need to address what a big deal implying or calling people homophobic is to me.
> 
> That being said, it seemed unrealistic to not address the fact that we live in a time where same sex marriage is still a hot button issue, and while I understand that there are nuanced differences in viewpoints between Americans and the Brits, for the sake of characterization, I made a specific choice which has absolutely no basis in truth- to my knowledge- to the opinions held by any one in Richard's actual family.
> 
> RPF is almost exclusively my genre of choice, and it brings with it many specific challenges- one of which is the need to create believable characters out of people related to the main characters we all know and love. 
> 
> Like all stories, RPF needs conflicts to be engaging, and this means some characters will occasionally end up coming off in a negative light. 
> 
> I make every effort to ensure that antagonistic characters who appear in stories I am crafting are not based off real people who have not already chosen to take an active role in the public eye. That's the line I have drawn for myself, personally, and I make every effort to stay true to that.
> 
> However, this particular story line deals with engagement and marriage- literally the building blocks that create a family. And with an experience such as that, it would be unrealistic not to include the reactions of friends and family nearest and dearest to the main characters.
> 
> Also, as a bisexual person in a same sex relationship, I also feel a duty to portray the struggles of our communities as accurately as possible- and one of those struggles is dealing with the reactions we face from our loved ones when we request validation or respect of our relationships. 
> 
> I reiterate, one last time, that the portrayals or allusions to personal friends and family of Lee and Richard are complete conjecture on my part, and are meant only to further the story and influence the characters of Richard and Lee.


	5. Chapter 3.5 More Unneccessary Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Lee surprises Richard with an engagement ring, Richard can't wait to say "Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I only had a *little * wine last night- but I still ended up too drunk to edit the ending.
> 
> Have some completely unedited (and most likely very bad) smut while I work on properly finishing the end chapter.

The second the door was unlocked, Richard was tugging at Lee's jacket- throwing it across the room in a desperate attempt to get at his skin. 

Lee, amused with Richard's vigor, happily assisted Richard in removing his much loved leather jacket, which proved challenging because Richard's need to get at Lee's jeans meant he didn't want to let his arms out. They figured it out, albeit a bit sloppily, and Richard deftly removed Lee's belt to unclasp the button and zipper below. 

With a swift, tongue-heavy kiss, Richard pushed Lee against the wall, still tugging his jeans and pants. When they were low enough for his purposes, Richard wrapped his left hand around the base of Lee's cock. 

He wasn't used to doing it this way, but he wanted to see what it looked like with the ring on. It was positively magnificent. Richard was entranced by the sight of the band as his hand slowly moved up Lee's cock. 

He slid down to the floor, still admiring the look of his hand against Lee and, finally facing him properly, eagerly devours his cock.

Lee shuddered as Richard took him, quickly, expertly down his throat, moving his hands to Lee's hips and happily bobbing, sighing and humming as Lee, plastered to the wall, quickly moved toward release, his hands fumbled through hair as he moaned "oh god, rich." And came.

Richard stepped back and up, fire burning in his eyes as he surveyed Lee's flushed cheeks and heaving chest. He swallowed before rushing back to Lee's arms to kiss him passionately. 

Moving up his neck, in a deep and raspy voice, Richard whispered "I need you."

Lee nodded, kicking off his already half down trousers. Richard led him to the back of the sofa, and ran his hand down Lee's spine, relishing the sensation of the skin directly under his finger tips.

It was torture, leaving Lee's body even for the minute it took to grab lube from the bedroom, but Richard felt rewarded when he slipped inside Lee.

Thrusting hard against Lee, it was a matter of minutes before Richard felt himself getting precariously close to orgasm. He moved his hands down Lee's thighs to discover that he was already sporting another full hard on himself, and fumbled with the live once again, determined to make good use of what felt like virtually nonexistent refractory period. 

With a slick but steady grasp and a bit of maneuvering, Richard was hitting Lee perfectly, and they both tumbled over the edge together, Richard with a final thrust that apart knocked the couch into the coffee table. 

After dismounting, they both scrambled to the frontside of the sofa, legs and arms intertwined with breakneck speed. For a moment they simply sat together, allowing their hearts and lungs to recover.

Then Richard kissed Lee, softly, sweetly, and simply said "thank you." Before laying his head on Lee's shoulder.

"I love you, you know." He told Richard, who's smile was imperceptible at Lee's angle. He cuddled closer and replied, "I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My goal is to finish and post the ending tonight- because I'm going camping tomorrow and I don't know how much I will get to write in the desert. 
> 
> So everyone keep your fingers crossed that no one bugs me at work and I don't get too distracted by anything so I can meet my goal!


	6. Cultural Battleground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loose lips sink ships, and the rumor mills are certainly workin overtime when it comes to Richard and Lee's proposal. It's time for them to get some professional advice about how to announce their engagement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am super psyched to have gotten this done so quickly! I feel like I already noted everyone to death on chapter 3. So just go enjoy!

Richard fidgeted nervously on the Italian leather couch in the ultra posh waiting room. Lee silently touched his arm, and it soothed him, a bit.

Lee's agent had called dibs on hosting this meeting, and they waited like scolded children, for their teams to assemble; a feat not for the weary. 

Good PR and agents were tricky to find, and when you knew you were good at that sort of job, it was in your nature to have a big ego about it.

A few too many rumors about their engagement were popping up in slightly more credible mouths, and Lee and Richard decided it was time to hear out the people they were paying to manage their careers as to what they thought the best course of action might be.

Once all the formalities had been dispensed with- a test of endurance in itself, Lee's agent led everyone in to the conference room. Even with the extra bodies, the room was too big. 

Richard couldn't help but think some of the bodies were unnecessary- while Eric the copy boy was a delightful chap, and definitely cleaned up well in the suit that Richard could only estimate was worth more than the recent grad student's monthly salary- he made a note to check the itemized bill for this meeting, because he had a feeling his own team was trying to even out their numbers beside Lee's. 

Which was all well and good for them, but there was no way he was footing the bill for his firm's need to puff up their chests- especially considering he had no personal need for it; Lee was already greatly impressed with Richard. 

They fanned out, Lee's people on one side of the ghastly conference table, and Richard's on the other, and it looked absolutely silly, two chairs between each body, strategically placed so that a natural spot for Richard and Lee would have them sitting across from each other. 

It was a cheap ploy- attempting to separate the men physically in order to imply that they weren't on the same page. It was exactly this sort of pettiness that had made Richard insist that he and Lee discuss things beforehand. 

Lee took a seat at the head of the table, and pulled an open chair next to himself where Richard sat down. 

Though he leaned back, rested his ankle on his knee and made every attempt to look absolutely comfortable, he could feel his heart attempting to jump out of his throat, and hoped that all his training meant that he was shielding his audience from how he was truly feeling at the moment. 

The fact that Lee took his hand and squeezed it under the table didn't necessarily mean his ruse was failing. Lee could read him no matter what.

"Well, should we get started?" Richard asked, and Lee's manager used one of her perfectly manicured hands to pull out a pristine agenda from the taut leather folio in front of her. 

"We've been doing some market research." Which was a fancy way of saying they were billing for an intern that googled until they found something to back up whatever position they wanted to take. "And gay marriage is still in."

Lee made a face. "O...k...."

"We're thinking a two pronged announcement- a press release that coincides with a full magazine spread- engagement photos, and an joint interview about your struggles in the closet and your decision to come out." 

Richard's press agent chimed in.

"Oh god! OUT would be chomping at the bit for this!"

Some one else chimed in. "How about the president of GLAAD officiating the wedding?" 

"We can do some scheduled photo ops with some former co stars congratulating you on coming out."

"Is Ian going to be at the gay wedding?" Some one asks.

"Ok, first of all, there isn't going to be a gay wedding." Lee says.

There's a wave of chuckles around the conference table.

"Dear, what's the point of announcing an engagement if you aren't getting married?" Lee's agent asked.

"We will be getting married," Richard answers. "I believe the term you're looking for is "same sex marriage" which is what we will be planning."

Richard's own manager scoffed. "Same thing."

"I believe that having a gay marriage would be impossible in this situation. As neither of us are gay." Lee explained.

"You're both men, and you're together, you can't get much gayer than that." Some one at the far end of the table pipes up. 

"That's an over simplification." Richard started.

"Oversimplification is what we need to sell this." Richard was beginning to hate Lee's manager. 

"Our engagement is not a bar of soap."

"You've both been in the business long enough to understand that gossip is a commodity."

"And we've both made every effort to ensure that the we aren't part of that trade." Lee reminds his manager. This was an ongoing argument with her. But it was what she was best at, and damn it, eventually, he was going to see it her way.

"What makes you think that the same rules wouldn't apply now?" Richard asked.

"Why are we here if you aren't going to take our suggestions?" Richard's own manager was more patient with him than Lee's was with him. She was watching attention and status- the exact ingredients she needed to create money- slip through her grasp with every sentence they spoke, but she was usually better at hiding her frustration.

"You're not pitching suggestions, you're planning a war." Richard said.

And then, at the very end of the table, the copy boy in the expensive suit spoke up.

"You know that there are still states here that think what you two are doing is illegal, right?"

Eric felt the eyes of the entire room boring in to him, but he swallowed their intimidation like it was lemonade and continued.

"If you have any need to go to Russia better make it before the official announcement. And if you're filming on location any time soon, trust your producers implicitly, because there are still about 30 states where being gay is legal reason for termination."

"We're not gay."

"You can use any fancy terms you want- at the end of the day, all they need to know is you're not straight and you're costing too much money, and you're gone." 

There's a silence suffocating the room, and Eric can feel his boss, Mandee, strangling him in her imagination. But he says his final piece anyways.

"We aren't trying to package you like soap, we are getting ready to enter a cultural battleground, and the only way your careers survive is with a full fledged, cohesive plan of attack."

Richard and Lee look at each other.

"Tell us more." Richard asks, and his manager takes over.

"The second this officially breaks, you two are going to be the biggest names in gay hollywood-". Lee scoffs.

"That's not us blowing smoke up your ass, Lee. We have real research behind this. The country- the entire world- has been having a discussion about this topic for the past few years, and the second you come out, you'll be the poster boys for "normal gayness""

"Normal gayness?" Richard laughs. "You think you could play normal, Lee?" And Lee's right there laughing with him.

"It's a branding device. If you want to stay relevant, you have to stay on point- and your new point is "My relationship is just as valid as Mr. and Mrs. Jones' in Peoria, Illinois."

"If we were having Mr and Mrs Jones' relationship, then we wouldn't need to have a meeting with the lot of you."

"I'm tired of your mouth, Richard. We're trying to help."

"Maybe, somewhere, you're trying to help. But you're also trying to get us over to your side, and that's a slippery slope. We agree to your fake photo ops and full spread articles, and a few months later you're using it as back up for why we should be endorsing Nikes." Lee interjects.

A lot of pent up frustration over the years of fierce privacy protection was making Richard incredibly happy that there were so many empty chairs in this room. Even with out extra bodies, he suddenly felt suffocated. 

"This isn't getting solved today." Lee said, standing up. Richard followed, silently thanking god for the end of this. "We'll be in touch."

Lee's agent walked over to him, an handed him a filled folder. "Look over the entire proposition. This can go better than it feels right now- if you let us do our jobs." She says, and they exit.

They're in the hall before either one can react, and even then, Lee just rubs his neck while smiling awkwardly at Richard, who simply sighs loudly. The elevator finally opens just as Eric shows up, holding a similarly stuffed binder to the one in Lee's hands.

"Thought you might want our proposal, as well." He says, passing it off to Richard. 

"Thank you." Is the only thing Richard can say, Eric takes a step backward.

"No problem." He pauses for a second, then adds, "Whatever you guys decide... Congratulations... And good luck."

Richard stops the doors of the elevator from closing."Do you really worry about all that stuff you were spouting?" 

Eric shrugs. "Maybe not for you. But there are plenty of people out there who aren't going to get the same protections, The struggle is still real for the rest of us." He turns back towards the conference room and Richard lets the doors close. 

When they do, he feels Lee's arms wrap around him, and his nerves begin to dissipate, replaced by the soothing safety Lee always provided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry! There's an epilogue. It'll be up in just a few minutes. 
> 
> Sorry! You'd think after getting a screenwriting degre I'd know something about How to properly post a thing- but I'm still figuring how a story flows properly.
> 
> (of course, it's probably crap like that that explains why I'll never get paid writing work lol!)


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally official!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No. I am officially shutting up for now. Read it. It's fluffy and adorable.

Richard has been waiting for the paper all morning- considering the fact that it was 4:30, it arguably hadn't been that long of a wait- but he was determined not to go to bed until he saw it. 

They'd specifically made a point to be in Manhattan today- there were false pretenses of taking Lee out for brunch with friends, but, strictly speaking, Richard only cared about the fact that The Times was always delivered to his flat before 5. 

When it finally got there, he opened directly to the style section, flipped through until he found the announcement pages, and smiled widely as he found what he was looking for.

Under the most casual self-taken shot of him and Lee- a picture he had snapped on an impromptu day hike ages ago, were the simple lines he'd written himself.

"Richard Crispin Armitage (Leicester, England) and Lee Grinner Pace (Houston, Tx) wish to announce their engagement. 

Richard, LAMDA class of '98, and Lee, Juilliard class of 2001, met in New Zealand on the set of Peter Jackson's The Hobbit.

A private ceremony will be held in the spring."

He was incredibly proud of the compact announcement. 

Lee had written his own sprawling paragraphs about eternal love and soul mates, and Richard blushed when he'd read the flowery prose he'd inspired. But he was secretly relieved when Lee had decided to hold on to the words, "in case we decide to write our own vows."

Richard had been put in the extremely surreal position of declining an offer from Phillipa Boyens to write their announcement. He'd sent it to Peter to get approval to mention him and the movies just two days before the publication cut off date, hoping the rush would discourage any rewrites, and was instantly called by the award winning screenwriter and one of Jackson's confidants, who congratulated him, and offered a rush job of her own.

"Thank you, so much, but I really just want an "ok", Phillipa."

And, though it pained her to give up so quickly, she agreed. A few minutes later, Richard's phone dinged, alerting him to the emailed approval from Peter.

And here it was, in black and white, for the entire world to discover (if they were so inclined) Richard nearly slipped back to the bedroom.

"Lee! It's here! Do you want to see?" 

End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awe man. This week was the most fun ever! I already miss this story. :(
> 
>  
> 
> Also, Just FYI, I spent more time googling engagement stuff for this story than I did for my own engagement. 
> 
> Rich and Lee are a hell of a lot more high matinence than me and mine. But that's ok. They're worth it.
> 
> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
